His Everything
by rosa433
Summary: How could he hate someone who had haunted his dreams and mind with all her being? After all, once she had been his mentor, his friend, his everything…


**Disclaimer: I don't own Attack on Titan or its characters. However, I do own the plot.**

* * *

 _ **Now those memories come back to haunt me. They haunt me like a curse…**_

 _ **-Bruce Springsteen**_

* * *

 _ **It**_ was an unusually cold evening. The cold wind swept past people as they wrapped their warm coats or thick cloaks around themselves. Except an elderly couple, who were vendors and selling red and juicy apples which had become rare, a man who was leaning on a wall and smoking, some laughing women, and a young boy there was nobody else to wander in the street.

The young boy pulled the collar of his old coat higher to protect his neck from the wind and keep it warm. The wind ruffled his brown hair and he stopped to run a hand through his hair to make it look tidier.

He was tired. There were dark circles under his eyes which indicated that he hadn't slept well in the past few days. His green eyes which always were bright and had been full of passion, determination, rage, and confidence were now dull and dark. If one looked closer at his eyes and saw past the dullness, he could see the hints of being hurt, betrayed and confusion.

He was a mess. He was being haunted by all the emotions that were driving him insane.

Rage, anger, confusion, guilt, the tempting feeling to shout and scream to pour out his mixed emotions—all of them were making him feel mad and sick.

The wind was also driving him crazy. As it blew around him, it carried the whispers and memories he was trying to forget. He didn't want to remember them, for they only made him feel more confused and _hurt_.

He was badly hurt. Emotionally hurt. And he knew, he _knew_ that he was never going to recover. His soul and heart were hurt and they were never _ever_ going to heal. The wound on his heart, the wound across his soul—they were permanent, they were going to ridicule him, making him remember how easily he trusted _her_ and how easily _she_ betrayed him.

Did she ever regret killing all those soldiers?

How was she feeling when she was chasing after him in the woods?

Did she know how much he was hurt when he realized Armin was right about her?

How could she betray him even though he had told her that he trusted her fully, that she was his friend, that he was going to miss her when she joined the military, that _he_ —goddammit—liked her a bit more than a friend?

How could she do that to him?

How could she. . .

Tears of confusion and anger filled his eyes, but he refused to cry.

He shouldn't— _mustn't_ —cry over a betrayal, a spy, and an evil…whom once was his friend, his mentor, and his _everything_.

He had to bury the memories of her in the depths of his mind, where he wouldn't go and forget all about her.

He had to burn the memories of her so that they were nothing but ashes and he knew he could forget her in that case because he couldn't grasp the ashes.

He had to forget her, but he couldn't, _wouldn't_.

The wind blew past him again and he found himself standing on a small bridge.

Leaning forward, he looked at his reflection on the water.

The wind stroked his face, murmuring the memories that were haunting him every minute of every day.

'' _Oi, Annie!''_

 _The called blonde stopped walking and half-turned as Eren jogged towards her with a big grin._

'' _What is it?'' she asked in her usual tone and as he stopped next to her, she turned around to walk, not waiting for him to catch his breath._

'' _Annie…wait up!'' he whined._

'' _Work on your stamina. It's so low for a soldier,'' Annie said coldly but slowed down._

'' _All right. I will,'' he said, nodding determinedly, and Annie had no doubt that he would._

'' _Why did you want to say?'' she asked as they walked across the yard together._

'' _Tomorrow's our day off,'' he said excitedly._

'' _I already knew that,'' she raised a brow, glancing at him._

'' _I knew you know! I wanted to ask you if…if we could..eh…'' Eren coughed awkwardly, looking at the sky._

'' _Spit it out,_ _Yeager._ _''_

'' _Ifwecouldwanderaroundthetown?''_

'' _Come again?''_

 _Eren sighed nervously,'' Can we wander around the town tomorrow?''_

 _Annie stopped walking for a minute and turned to look at Eren. Eren gulped soundly and stared back at her cold, blue eyes, finding himself drowning into the blue of her eyes. . ._

'' _Why me?''_

 _Annie's suspicious and cold voice brought him back to reality and he blinked in confusion._

'' _What?'' he stammered._

'' _Why me?'' Annie repeated her question._

'' _Why not you?'' Eren retorted, looking down at her in confusion.'' You're my friend, Annie.''_

 _Annie was surprised but tried not to show it as she looked at Eren's eyes,'' Armin and Mikasa are also your friends, aren't they? Why don't you ask them?''_

'' _I spend enough time with them every day, but I haven't spent time with you a lot. You're my friend, Annie, it's not right not to spend time with you.''_

 _Annie found herself speechless. All she could do was star up at him, trying to appear emotionless, but she was a bit affected._

'' _All right,'' she said slowly, deciding that wandering around the town with him was far better than staying in the dorms watching Ymir flirting with Krista._

'' _You—you accepted?'' Eren asked, surprised and happy._

 _Annie nodded,'' but I can refuse if you changed yo—''_

'' _No, no,'' Eren interrupted her quickly,'' I didn't change my mind! So, tomorrow at nine come here, ok?''_

 _Annie hummed and walked away._

 _Eren stood there, grinning widely._

A strong rush of wind slapped him across the face, punishing him for his stupidity, for counting her his friend, for believing that he was also _her_ friend.

Looking up at the sky, he sighed deeply and saw the sun was setting. Breathtaking lights of coral, red, and fiery orange blended together only to make a sight so beautiful and familiar that his heart ached as the wind whispered cruelly another memory to him.

 _Standing on a bridge and looking down at their reflections, Eren and Annie listened as kids play together._

'' _We're leaving here next week,'' Eren said, yawning._

'' _Better.''_

'' _Why? The road to Trost is exhausting, I heard.''_

'' _More exhausting than my lessons?''_

'' _Nah,'' Eren shook his head, smiling,'' I don't think so.''_

 _Annie said nothing._

'' _Annie?''_

'' _Hm?''_

'' _Even though you were quiet during the day, I really enjoyed spending time with you.''_

''… _How?''_

'' _I dunno. I just…'' he shrugged, looking up at the sky and watch as the sun started to set,'' I just enjoyed the time I was spending with you. You can't say how or why because there are no reasons for two friends not to enjoy each other's company, you know.''_

 _Annie looked down at the ground, quiet._

'' _You want to join the military, right?''_

'' _Of course,'' Annie nodded._

'' _I'll miss you, you know,'' he said quietly, so quietly that Annie almost missed what he said, but she heard it._

 _Guilt washed over her only for a minute._

'' _You won't anymore once you realize who I truly am.''_

 _The words left her mouth before she could weigh them and immediately she regretted it. She shouldn't alow the guilt she was feeling took control of her. What should she say to him now?_

'' _What do you mean?''_

''…''

''…''

'' _I hope you never understand what I mean, Eren.''_

Was it all an act?

Was she mocking him somehow back then?

He didn't know. He wished he would, though.

He deserved to know the answers, he deserved to know… _why_.

Why did Annie betray them—to hell with others—why did Annie betray _him_?

He had made it clear for her that he liked her, that she was important to him, so…why?

Didn't she like him back?

Wasn't he important to her?

She smiled at him!

Annie, the cold trainee, the isolated girl, the emotionless human that others said she was, smiled at _him_! At him! And _only_ him!

Was it all an act?

 _Why?_

Hot tears were rolling down his cheeks by now and he wiped them away roughly with his sleeve.

 _Why?_

What kind of a world they were living in?

Why did people have to die mercilessly?

Why did people have to be hurt, _betrayed_ by the ones they trusted and loved to grow up?

Why couldn't people understand how fragile one's heart could be?

How could people break each other's hearts and hopes?

He wanted to shout, to scream, to curse, to yell, to weep, but he didn't. He couldn't.

He had to move on, to forget her, to learn a lesson, to not trust anyone easily…it wasn't going to be easy.

And he knew, he _knew_ that a part of him, despite everything Annie had done, still liked her. No matter who she was, what she had done, what he had done to her…a part of him would still like her 'til the end.

How could he hate someone who had haunted his dreams and mind with all her being?

After all, once she had been his mentor, his friend, _his everything_ …

 **The End**

* * *

 **I really ship these two! Eren is my favorite character and I do believe that he had a thing for Annie even though many people don't agree with me…**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the story. I'll be grateful if you leave a review.**

 **Have a good day/night :)**

 **-The Royal Blossom**


End file.
